Bakugan Battle Brawlers
The Bakugan Battle Brawlers is a group of mainly 7 teens who work together to stop Naga and his plans to rule the galaxy! Members Dan Kuso Dan is a Pyrus Brawler. He brawls with Drago. Drago later evolved into Delta Drago who later evolved into Ultimate Drago then to Infinity Drago then he became the core of New Vestroia. Dan gets along with most of his team. He is also very good at brawling, then again he and Shun did make the rules. Shun has been his friend since he was little. Then it turns out so was Runo. He met Alice, Julie, Joe, and Marucho when Bakugan and Cards fell from the sky though. Runo Misaki Runo is a Haos Brawler. She brawls with Tigerra, who later became Blade Tigrerra. Runo likes Dan more than a friend and used to hate Julie for liking him too but Julie and Alice become her best friends while working with them for so long. She knew Dan a little bit when she was little as they played together for a day. She met the other brawlers when Bakugan came to Earth. Marucho Marakura Marucho is a Aquos Brawler. He brawls with Preyas, who duplacated into Angelo/Diablo Preyas. Marucho is very Rich and when he was little always wanted to please his parents. He has a butler named Kato. He is very polite and nice to others. He loves Preyas like a best friend. They do everything together. When Preyas was sent to the Doom Demension for a while, he was devastated without him. Julie Makimoto Julie is a Subterra Brawler. She brawls with Gorem who later evolved into Hammer Gorem. When she first met the brawlers online she was upset that they had bakugan partners that could speak and she didn't. Then after losing to her childhood friend Billy she finds Gorem and challenges Billy again and this time wins the brawl. She loves Billy. But she also used to like Dan but once she notices that Runo likes Dan she stops flirting with him. Shun Kazami Shun is a Ventus Brawler. He brawls with Skyress, who later becomes Storm Skyress. Shun is the Quiet one and was the Second to last to join the team. He joined when He and Masquerade challenge dan and he turns on Masquerade and goes with dan again. He and Dan made the rules to Bakugna when they first came to Earth. He got Skyress when his mother and gravely ill in the hospital and she gave her to him to watch over him when she couldn't. Alice Gehabich Alice was a researcher. But later realized that she was Masquerade. But once masquerade leaves Alice's body he gives her Alpha Hydranoid to watch over her. She likes helping the Team and loves Bakugan. One time she even helped a young boy named Christopher. He was having trouble brawling so she helped him and he won. Joe Brown Joe was sick in the Hospital when he first appeared. Then he brawls Dan when the others suspect he was spying for Masquerade. Durring that brawl he faints and his mom takes him to lie down and have to Docotors help him. Then Wavern come in a dream and saves his life. She then tells him that in the future not to let Naga get the Infinity Core. Then later Wavern meets him and becomes his Guardian bakugan. Then he moves to Warninton city and joins the brawlers for good.